Close Encounters of the Yip Yip Kind
by Vivihanna
Summary: A simple dog-sitting job turns into much more when Noah accidentally delivers the wrong pet carrier to Sylar and Peter. *Petlar*


**Title:** Close Encounters of the Yip Yip Kind  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sylar/Peter Petrelli, Noah, Nathan, Yip Yip Martians  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Heroes belongs to NBC. No money is being made, just for fun.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Slash, fluff, humor, Sesame Street crossover.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A simple dog-sitting job turns into much more when Noah accidentally delivers the wrong pet carrier to Sylar and Peter.

**AN:** If you don't know who the Yip Yip Martians are, search for Sesame Street Martians on Youtube and a list of videos with them will come up. I could not stop giggling at the gangsta' rap one and then the plot bunnies took over and I couldn't resist them. :)

"Noah will be here soon. Have you dog-proofed the house like I asked you to?" Peter crossed his arms and stared at Sylar, who was currently playing a video game.

"Of course, sweetie," he replied in a mocking tone, not bothering to take his eyes off the screen.

Peter moved in front of the TV. "I'm serious. If Mr. Muggles gets into my hair styling products again I will be very angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Grinning, Sylar paused the game and walked up to the empath, putting his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. "But you're so sexy when you're mad."

There was a knock on the door. Peter gave Sylar a behave-yourself look and went to answer it.

"Thank you so much for babysitting, Peter." Noah walked in and handed over the pet carrier. Yipping sounds could be heard coming from it.

"Oh it's no problem. Mr. Muggles is an angel." Peter sat the carrier in the living room as Sylar scoffed at the comment.

Noah turned toward the ex-serial killer. "I'm very sorry about last time. You're the only person that Mr. Muggles has ever chosen to chew up their socks and underwear. I don't know what had gotten into him." He didn't even try to hide his smirk.

"It's not the dog's fault that _someone_ can't be bothered to pick up their dirty clothes. Plus, don't dogs really love stinky things?" Peter laughed as Sylar growled under his breath.

"Well," Noah looked nervously between the two, "you have my cell number if you need it. Thank you again, guys."

"Have a good trip." Peter waved, shut the door, and looked over at Sylar. "Where did you put his food and water bowls?"

Sylar glared at him flatly. "My dirty clothes do not stink. And his water bowl is in the usual place but I couldn't find the dog food anywhere."

Peter banged his head on the door. "Oh man, I forgot to pick up the food." He grabbed his coat and headed out. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and let him out to play. His toys should be in there with him."

The door shut and all that could be heard were the yipping sounds coming from the carrier.

Sylar stared at it, not really wanting to open it. He tried to remember if he had picked up all his clothes off the floor. He was pretty sure he did so he got a couple dog treats, set them in front of the carrier's door, opened it, and backed away.

What appeared from it was not Mr. Muggles though.

Sylar's eyes widened as he backed up even further trying to comprehend the sight before him. There were two aliens, one blue and one pink. Their large, round eyes sat on top of their head along with two antennas. They had a large mouth that made them bounce when they talked and their legs were like small tentacles. These had to be the most ridiculous looking creatures Sylar had ever seen.

They floated forward, looking around in wonderment and chanting, "Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip." When they finally noticed Sylar, who had now managed to climb on top of the counter, they froze and gasped in surprise. They stared at him.

He stared back, trying to look as brave as he possibly could, cowering on the countertop. He could probably take them down but he wasn't sure about the advanced alien technology they probably had.

The two creatures looked at each other. "Earth electronic book," one commanded while the other produced what appeared to be a Xoom tablet with a ten point one inch touchscreen.

Sylar raised a brow. He wanted one of those but Peter told him he had to wait until Christmas.

After studying the tablet for a moment one of them pointed at Sylar and proclaimed, "Serial killer." The other one yipped in agreement.

Sylar narrowed his eyes. "I don't do that anymore!"

The two gulped while jumping back then moved closer. "Hello," one said while the other broadcasted, "Greetings!"

Sylar reached into his pocket for his cellphone and called Peter. "You have to come home now! There were aliens in the carrier instead of Mr. Muggles… I am not joking. Stop laughing!"

By this time the two creatures had floated up onto Sylar's shoulders. One put a tentacle on his head, pointing, "Eyebrows!" while the other gasped in amazement.

"Peter, please hurry. I think they're planning to shave me!" He hopped down, rushed to the other side of the room, and stood in front of the sound system.

They both said in unison, "Radio! Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip."

Sylar tilted his head, still not believing what he was seeing. "You want to listen to music? Alright." He turned it on and a country song began to play.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," they chanted.

"Sorry, I don't know how that got on here." That was a lie. He listened to Shania Twain when Peter wasn't around. It was one of his dark secrets. "Here, can't go wrong with this." Lady Gaga began to play.

"_I want your lovin', I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance,_" boomed from the stereo as the aliens danced and yipped happily.

Relieved, Sylar sighed and sat down on the couch. That should keep them busy until Peter got back. Closing his eyes, he ran his fingers through his hair. He had thought he'd seen everything but apparently not. _I bet Noah did this on purpose. I'm going to kill him, for realsies._

"What the hell?"

Sylar jumped and turned around to face Peter, who did not look happy at all.

The door shut and Peter rushed over to take a closer look at their visitors. "Why are they wearing my boxers on their heads while dancing to Lady Gaga?"

"I had nothing to do with your boxers. They must have gotten them out of the clean clothesbasket while I had my eyes closed." Sylar tried to hide his amusement.

Sighing, Peter retrieved his underwear from the aliens, turned off the music, and kneeled down to get an even closer look.

The little creatures froze and looked up at Peter in a curious manner. "Book." The tablet appeared and they studied it for a moment.

"What are they doing?"

"They're looking up a word to insult you with," Sylar informed.

They pointed at Peter and declared, "Adidas." They looked at each other and disagreed, "Nope, nope, nope, nope."

"Did they just call me a shoe?"

"It's better than what they called me, that's for sure."

The aliens tried again, one putting a tentacle on Peter's knee. "Adonis! Yip, yip, yip, yip!" They danced.

"Wow, they're really smart." Peter smiled and patted the creatures on the head.

Sylar sighed and face palmed.

"Aww, what did they call you?" Peter sat down beside Sylar and put his arms around him.

"Serial killer," he mumbled.

Peter bit his lip trying to keep from laughing.

"It's not funny. They also have the tablet I want," Sylar pouted.

Peter's face softened as he hopped onto the other man's lap. He put his arms around Sylar's neck and touched their noses together. "Well, you're _my_ serial killer, ex-serial killer, that is." His eyes slowly moved down to focus on Sylar's lips, then he stole a quick kiss and pulled back.

"Oh no you don't, you tease." Sylar leaned forward and captured Peter's mouth with his.

"Homosexual!" the blue one interrupted, looking up from the gadget. "Yip, yip, yip, yip!"

"Good stuff, good stuff, good stuff!" the pink one cheered. "Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" They danced happily.

Both men glared at the aliens in disbelief. Peter began giggling as Sylar exhaled and leaned his head back in defeat.

"What do we do now?" Sylar stared at the ceiling.

"I need to find out what Noah was going to do with them and go from there. I'll use your lie detecting ability."

"Why does it matter? We have to give them back to him no matter what. We can't keep them. Don't even try to use the puppy look on me." Playfully, Sylar covered Peter's eyes with his palm.

Peter shook his head and bit at the hand. "I know, but we can't if he plans to do experiments on them. In addition, we could learn from them. They're probably a highly intelligent form of life."

Both men looked over into the kitchen where one creature had a cooking pot on its head while the other one was having fun banging on it with a mixing spoon.

"Not a word." Peter cupped his hand over Sylar's mouth and felt laughter underneath.

There was then a knock at the door. "Pete, you home?"

"Dammit, it's Nathan," Peter whispered. "Just stay quiet and maybe he'll leave. I don't want to have to explain… anything to him." He ducked down and rested his chin on Sylar's chest as if that helped with hiding from his brother.

There was another couple knocks from Nathan, and then the same pattern was repeated from the inside. "Greetings," the blue alien spoke to the door.

"Pete, stop playing around and open up."

Peter pulled at his bangs in frustration and grunted. "Take them to the bedroom in the carrier. I _have_ to answer it now."

"Then what?"

"I'll think of something." Sighing, he hopped off Sylar and went to the door.

"Is something the matter?" As Nathan walked in he eyed Peter suspiciously.

"Nah, just didn't expect you to drop by. Why are you here exactly?" He flashed a most dazzling fake smile at his brother.

"I brought a movie for us to watch. It's been a long time since we just spent time together." Nathan returned the smile, along with a hug.

"Oh, I wish you had called first because..." Peter was searching for a legitimate reason when a tall, handsome one walked right into the living room as if on cue.

Nathan's cheerful demeanor changed to sour in an instant. "What's he doing here?"

"Hello Nathan." Sylar said flatly in the same tone that Jerry uses to address Newman.

Peter glanced back and forth between the two as a light bulb went off above his head.

"Nathan, there's something I need to tell you." With a sympathetic look, Peter put his hand on his dear brother's shoulder.

Sylar raised a brow in interest.

"First of all, Sylar is here because this is his home too."

"Lovely, you're roommates with a wanted serial killer." Beads of sweat began to form on Nathan's forehead.

"Well, not exactly. There's only one bedroom, with only one bed."

Sylar could not even try to hide the Cheshire grin that began to grow on his face.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity while Nathan took out a handkerchief and wiped his face and neck, trying to keep his composure. "Peter, for the love of God, tell me he sleeps on the couch."

In a swift, cat-like motion Sylar moved behind Peter and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. "No such luck, _boss_," he said in a sarcastic tone as he planted kisses down the side of Peter's neck, keeping his eyes glued to Nathan's face. "I ride your little brother like the Italian stallion he is at least three times a day, six on Sunday."

Peter's eyes shot wide open.

Nathan froze and then began to wobble as he grabbed onto the door frame. Peter rushed over but Nathan shooed him away. "I'm fine. I just need a little air. And we are never to speak of this again, got it? Goodbye Peter." Nathan couldn't get away quick enough it seemed.

"Jerk-face!" the pink alien, who somehow had gotten out of its cage, proclaimed while pointing at the man rushing away.

Peter slammed the door and set his sights on Sylar. "What was that? I was trying to get rid of him, not give him a heart attack!"

Sylar made his best puppy eyes.

"That is not going to work. I'll deal with you later, mister. Right now I'm calling Noah and ending this madness."

"Madness? This is Sparta!" the blue alien shouted and kicked the pink one over. "Yip, yip, yip."

Rolling his eyes, Peter dialed and set it on speakerphone. "Noah, do you know you dropped off two aliens instead of Mr. Muggles?" he asked as though he got delivered the wrong pizza.

"I did?"

"Yes, and they've been causing nothing but trouble. They insulted Sylar and then threatened to shave him, they danced to Lady Gaga with my underwear on their heads, they interrupted a romantic moment between us, they played in our cookware, and then because of them Nathan almost had a heart attack right here in my doorway!"

Sylar tilted his head curiously at Peter.

"Wow, that's unfortunate. I'm very sorry." Noah's grin could be heard through the speaker.

Peter lowered his head down, letting his bangs cover his face. "Do you think this is funny?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Noah cleared his throat. "Of course not, Peter. This means that Mr. Muggles is now at the carnival. I was taking the creatures there because Edgar said he would provide them a home. I need you to go and switch them for me."

"That's all you've got to say? Do you know how pissed off I am right now?" he snarled as he swatted the aliens away from playing with his bangs.

There was a sigh from the phone. "I'm sincerely sorry to both you and Sylar. Let me make it up to you. Is there anything either of you want?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there are a couple things…" Peter lifted his head up, not a hint of anger in his smile.

Sylar loved it when his sweet, innocent Peter was sly and sneaky.

XXX

And so after a quick trip, the aliens were safe at the carnival, Mr. Muggles had tipped over the dirty clothes and was sleeping in them, and Peter was lying in bed, waiting.

"_Are you almost finished?_" Peter typed and tapped Enter.

"Why are you texting me in the bathroom?" was heard through the door a few feet away.

"_Because, we are high tech now. Stop playing with your new toy and play with me,_" he replied in another text.

"Stop that!"

"_LOL! Come out here and make me, killa'! :P_"

A few seconds later the master bath's door opened and Sylar walked out wearing black silk boxers with his newly acquired Xoom tablet in his hands, focused on working on something.

Peter sat his, also new, tablet down on the nightstand and readied himself for whatever assault the other man was planning.

Sylar climbed into bed and adjusted the covers, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Peter continued to wait, sure that this was just a ploy to make him let his guard down.

A few minutes passed.

Peter frowned. He scooted closer to Sylar, brushed his leg against him, and nuzzled his nose on his shoulder. "What ya' doin'?"

"Just customization. I'm almost finished. I set you as my wallpaper, see?" He tilted the tablet. It was a candid shot where Peter had just noticed the camera while licking on an ice cream cone.

"I remember that, it's from our first official, non-wall date." He kissed Sylar's arm. "That night the earth moved." Peter began to blush.

Sylar laughed. "Well, you still had Samuel's ability."

"That was a lesson learned, for sure. No holding onto dangerous abilities during sex." Peter ghosted his fingers along Sylar's forearm, causing goose bumps.

Sylar, playing hard to get, ignored it and continued to work while the empath got impatient.

"You know, I have a lot in common with that tablet. For one, I respond to your every single touch," he whispered into Sylar's ear.

Sylar's attention turned to Peter and he sat the gadget down on the nightstand. "Oh really? What else do you have in common?" He turned sideways and began to advance, looming over the shorter man.

"I can go for over ten hours on a single charge." He smirked while running his fingertips over Sylar's broad chest.

Sylar began kissing and nibbling on Peter's neck. "Fascinating. Any other similarities?"

"Well, I also have _ten point one inches_ of power under the covers here."

Sylar paused then began giggling against Peter's neck which started a chain reaction of laughter. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you love this dork, right?"

"More than anything else in the world."


End file.
